inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 11 (Revolution): A Game of Air Hockey
2nd Season Revolution (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Royal Eleven Episode 11 (Revolution): A Game of Air Hockey "I haven't played air hockey for such a long time!" Isamu said, looking at the air hockey table. "Really? Then that's good. For starters, we can use one pluck at a time. Then two plucks, then three, to increase your reflexes. Once you're through with this, your reflexes should be ten times as fast as before!" Kai beamed. "That's some great news! Why don't we try it out now?" Kai laughed. This kid was just so eager to learn. Despite Jun being his younger brother, and despite what he said to him before, he was starting to acknowledge him. Though, he will never actually say it. "Alright, let's get started then, shall we?" "Yeah!" Then he got the coins and plugged it in. It whirled to life. "Ready, set start!" (~) At Jun's Facility Training (~) "What the hell is this training?!" Hideyoshi complained. "Now, now. You can't seriously be complaining, Hide-kun." Takayuki said, teasing him. Hideyoshi snapped, "I told you before, don't call me that!" "That's too bad. Let's continue our training. Hideyoshi, Jun, and Yu, all of you try to score from me. You still haven't gotten anything even though it's been like a day." "Urusai!" Yu said, panting. "We'll get you... eventually!" Yu said, running up to him with the ball. All of them were panting. Takayuki Konjo was just too strong of an opponent. He's certainly gotten stronger. "Ikouze, CATTT TRAPPOO!!!" Yu said, trying to master his new hissatsu technique. A large cat was summoned, and the ball was in the cat's mouth, and the cat plunged towards Takayuki. However, when it reached him, the cat disappeared and Takayuki caught it easily. "Your turn, Jun." He said lazily. And he threw the ball at him. "Show me what you can do, instead of calling for your brother all the damn time." Jun grew red then, and said, "I'm sure nii-chan would be glad if I beat the hell out of you right now, damn it! Let's go! DARRKKUUU BLIZZARDDO!!!" (~) At Oshiro's Facility Training (~) "Alright, guys! Bring it on!" "Here we come!" Kohaku and Ryouta said. And Kohaku kicked the ball really hard, and Oshiro yelled, "ISSUUU DROPPOO!!!!" He caught it, but he wasn't satisfied. "One more time please!" They grinned at each other. He was starting to act more like Captain. "Yeah!" (~) Air Hockey (~) "C'mon man! You're almost there!" Kai said, encouraging Isamu. Isamu was sweating hard. He's been at it for a while now. The scoreboard was 1-5. He's only won once. This was getting nowhere. "One more time, please!" "Alright." He put the coins in again. "Here we go again!" And there were two plucks this time. "Level 2." The voice said. Kai had fast reflexes. Isamu was trying so hard. He needed to beat Kai to be able to beat his Time and Space. "I need to do this!" Isamu thought. (~) 2 Hours Later (~) The scoreboard is now 11-10!! "And Sato wins!" Kai said, clapping his hands. The others were done training as well. "Nii-chan! Did you get it?!" "Yeah! Thanks to Kai." Isamu said, turning to him, and he thanked him, saying, "I offer my gratitude to you." He said. "You're grateful? Hahaha!" Kai said, laughing. "This is to entertain me as well!" Kai said. Then Isamu stretched out his hand. "What?" Kai asked, confused. "Shake hands, duh." Jun said. Isamu smiled at Kai. "Let's be allies!" "W-what?!" Hideyoshi said, even he was confused. "Please join us on the mission to defeat P Eleven! Then we'll deal with the International tournament match later. But right now, please, let's be allies!" Kai was shocked. He didn't expect him to be like this. Takayuki stepped out. "Let's go for it, Kai!" "Y-you're really agreeing to this?" Then Kai looked at his coach. The coach nodded his head. Kai smiled, and shook hands. Jun was humming and not even bothering to look at him. Kai ignored this and said, "I will become your ally!" And they shook on it. Preview of Episode 12 (Revolution): Universe Eleven! Blast Off I'm Isamu Sato, and I have finally gotten quicker reflexes! I've been working on it by playing air hockey with Kai. We needed to confirm this, however, so we're having our second practice match with Royal Eleven. Everyone has been able to improve so much, thanks to Royal Eleven! I'm so grateful to them that I asked them to become our allies and they had agreed to it! With this, we are going to beat P Eleven! Next on Universe Series 2: Revolution! Universe Eleven! Blast Off